Most finger ring guards are made of metal and include a fastener means which usually requires a special tool for installation. A skilled technician is usually required in order to properly fit the guard to the ring. The metal-to-metal contact between the guard and the ring is objectionable because it continually scratches and therefore progressively damages the ring during its use. Many ring guards of the prior art discolor over a period of time and it is very difficult to properly clean the ring because of the presence of the guard.
Furthermore, the prior guards can be injurious to the wearer should the guard inadvertently become disorientated respective to the ring shank whereupon the sharp edges thereof are brought to bear against the finger of the wearer.
It would therefore be desirable to have made available an improved finger ring guard which overcomes the above drawbacks and which furthermore can be installed without the employment of special tools.